


Good Agents

by thetwistedargent



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetwistedargent/pseuds/thetwistedargent
Summary: Pure MSR x Skinner smut





	1. Good Girl

“Good girl,” Mulder says as he holds Scully’s hair back while she takes Skinner’s thick cock into her dirty little mouth.

“Show Skinman what you can do with that pretty little mouth of yours.” Mulder practically purrs out as he grinds his own painfully hard erection against Scully's ass.

They’re both on their knees in Skinner’s office. They’ve always worked best as a team, and this is no different.


	2. Good Boy

Scully’s teases Skinner’s balls with perfectly manicured fingers. “Such a good boy, Mulder.” She whispers seductively into ear, causing him to jerk forward and take Skinner’s thick cock deeper into his throat.

“You’re such a good boy when that naughty mouth of yours is all filled.” She purrs. “And good boys get rewarded, don’t they?”

Mulder hums in approval, trying to respond to Scully’s words. The sensation sends a chill down Skinner’s spine, causing him grip Mulder’s head and push himself further down Mulder’s throat.

“Fuck.” Skinner grunts out. He was supposed to be reprimanding them.

“Why do we show Skinner how we’re such a good team?” Scully whispers, loud enough for Skinner to hear before taking his balls into her hot mouth.

A few more thrusts of his hips, and Skinner is coming down Mulder’s throat with Scully still latched onto his balls.

Oh yeah, those two agents made one hell of a team, and Skinner had no intentions of ever splitting them up.


End file.
